


Potato Tea

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Café, Funny, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a very while, Jaelin tries to get the four of them to a cafe for breakfast. And this is one of the times she succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato Tea

Once in a very while, Jaelin tries to get the four of them to a cafe for breakfast. And this is one of the times she succeeded. 

“Maybe they will have ham~!” Phil suggested as he stepped over the threshold into the small, cutesy, breakfast cafe. 

“Haaam~” Dan replied, smiling bittersweetly. Time traveling to their past in a single word.

“Haaam~ overdose.” Phil goofily gawk at Dan.

“I’m tired!” Jule protested with passion! No one cared. 

“That’s great!” Jaelin sarcastically spoke.

After a moment or two, the four of them got seated and their waitress carried out to order their drinks. The little cafe babble with songs of cooking, pleasant conversation chat and the coffee pot whistling his favourite tune. The four humans sat looking at the menus as they’re ears filled with this harmonical musical. Until, Jule interrupted the play. 

“Why…..” she paused, sleep penetrating into her word. Completely forgetting to continue. The soundwaves of the cafe awoken and continue to play with the sun again.

“Is she okay?” Dan concernedly asked, tone spiced with a bit of amusement. 

“Yes, She’s just tired.” Jaelin waved Dan’s remark away.

“Why….” Jule began again but dropped the attempt to finish the thought. She bursts into laughter. Her head slowly turning down to the table. Phil, completely humored of the situation, giggled. 

“Sorry! Just tired.” Jule reassured Dan’s worriedness. She smiled dazzlingly, head in her palm of her left hand. Fingers bent inwards, gracefully tapping in a flowing rhythm on her quiet smirk and cheek. Slowly the gears of her mind register the unfamiliar feeling of be awake at this time. Announce drummed through every tap unknowingly. Swimming between the rustic gears, easing them to properly turning. Then it clicks. “Why are we here?” Jule annoyingly provoked, hand shooting out under her head as a gesture. 

“For pancakes!!” Phil answered the sleepy zombie across the booth. 

“I’ve never seen you up so early!” Dan, astonished at this current event. 

“Yeah…. What time is it?” Jule disheartedly investigated.

“9:46” Jaelin stated, pulling out her phone and checking.

“Why am I awake?” Jule lousely interrogated the situation further. 

“Do you think they have bacon pancakes?” Phil inquired, impatient on eating. Perspective scanning the menu in a hurriedly fashion.

“BACON MAN!” Jule excitedly shouts out of nowhere. Grinning with maxed glee.

“Oh God, NO!!” Jaelin exclaimed, memories of her past starts to reform, haunting her.

“Um, no…? But you can order bacon on the side.” Dan trying to ignore the craziness that spawned across the table. 

“What you getting!” Phil chippery asked Dan, locking eyes.

“Uuhhhmmmm. Not sure. The crepes were good last time but it is early. So, I don’t know if I want something that sweet in the morning because you know, breakfast is the time you want something a bit more savory but! This is a rare occasion here so, I guess I might splurge. Ech. Splurg~.” Dan sincerely replied, turning to a face composed of a fake smile and nodding slowly. Phil, wide eyed, lost in his boyfriend response. “Nevermind.”

“Wow, okay! I’m gonna have pancakes!” Phil overjoyed cheered, inches away from the face of an annoyed Dan.

“Of course you are.” Dan bit the air, slightly offended of Phil being uninterested in his reply.

****************************************************************************   
The meal have been set and ordered and aten quite a bit. Phil and Dan had fun talking and catching up with Jaelin, whom they don’t see often. While Jule sleeply ate. 

“I've been actually learning about the female brain recently. It's weird! Its weird how the female brain is engineered. See, one mom did an experiment where she gave her daughter a unisex toy truck and one day they found her cradling the truck in a blanket, telling it: It’s going to be alright, Trucky! Sleep tight." Jaelin told her class of two British boys.

"Really?" Dan chimed in, thrilled about this topic.

"Yes! It doesn't matter what our environment is, well to some degree but you understand. That why females are more nurturing than males because that's just how our brain is wired! It's also wired to remember the small stuff. Another things is, also, why we have transgender! Where their mind is in the wrong body. We're all start as girls, the y chromosome doesn't kick in until few weeks in. They’re just born is the wrong body with a different mindset! So-"

"Is that why guys have nipples?" Dan puzzled for the answer, cutting off Jaelin's teaching.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"OH MY GOD! That is so interesting!” Dan replied fully captivated in the subject. 

“Can I have some of your potatoes?” Phil gestured with his fork, pointing the teeth towards the shredded potatoes on Jaelin’s plate. 

“Uh sure?” Jaelin quizzically replied. Phil then proceeded to shovel some shredded potatoes on his fork from Jaelin’s plate.

“Dude! Careful!” Dan laughed, pointing out the mess his clumsy Phil made. Hashbrowns dropping between the plates, upon the brown wooden table. 

“Sorry!” Phil giggled, trying to steady the fork with shredded potatoes. Few pieces of potatoes plopped into Dan’s cup of tea. 

“You just got potato in my tea!” Dan’s voice doused in rage. The fiery emotion died down quickly with one stern look at his goofily smiling boyfriend. Phil leveled up in amusement. 

“Potato Tea!” Phil teased his annoyed boyfriend. “Potato tea is the best!”

“Would you like more potato in your tea, good sir?” Jaelin joined in the fun with Phil. 

“I’m too lazy to finish chewing” Jule spoke up in the conversation, in a casual manner. All eyes zoned onto Jule in a snap. Then everyone stared as she prompted to open her mouth and spit everything she was previously chewing out onto her plate. “Blaahhh” 

“Uhwwgwg! Jule!” Jaelin disgustedly stated.

“Oh god!” Dan protested.

Phil: O_O

Everyone was grossed out while Jule was laughing her head off.


End file.
